<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polite silence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717919">Polite silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuge uses Kurosawa and Adachi as inspiration (again). Fluff in their lives, mild angst in Tsuge's passage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polite silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tsuge's passage is from Kurosawa's pov. Adachi is not actually mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuge looked over at Minato, who had curled up asleep on the couch. He smiled when he noticed Udon had also curled up on her perch. </p>
<p>He took a picture to show Minato later. Tsuge flicked through his phone for a moment, looking through the most recent chat where everyone congratulated Adachi and Kurosawa on their anniversary. </p>
<p>He shut his phone, glanced over at Minato and Udon again, and turned back to his draft to type:</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kurosawa, I think - I want a divorce."</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Kurosawa, I want a divorce." </p>
<p>That line was expected. It should not have been a surprise. The firm, steady tone would have been a surprise a few years ago. </p>
<p>Now, that voice was steadier, that person's back straighter. At least, Kurosawa mused, that voice was not yet completely toneless when speaking to him. </p>
<p>That statement was not a surprise. The divorce papers had been filed; lawyers met, settlements agreed upon weeks earlier. </p>
<p>Now all was left was a bit more signing of documents and they would not need to meet for that. Even the packing and moving were close to complete. It had been something that was expected.</p>
<p>Yes, it was expected. It was not a surprise. It was a carefully planned, and efficiently executed divorce.  </p>
<p>But it did not stop the disappointment brewing in Kurosawa's heart. It was a clean and amicable break. That person removed their ring, thanked Kurosawa, and left. </p>
<p>Kurosawa walked to the window, and saw that person leaving via cab. They both agreed not to meet in private for a while, and limit their professional interactions, if any. </p>
<p>He dropped the curtains and looked around. The space had been cleared and dusted neatly. They were very polite to each other the whole time. </p>
<p>No shouting, no screaming, no slamming of doors or any dramatics. They showed care to each other, even treating wounds when necessary. They would still chat lightly about work, and how to clean and rearrange the house when that person packed. </p>
<p>Kurosawa dipped his head. He tensed himself and gently raised a foot. Equally gently, he put his foot down. He continued, taking small, quiet steps.</p>
<p>Past the newly replaced sofa, when both realised that the old sofa was sinking. That person let him keep the comfortable cushions, which he used to love to hug.</p>
<p>Past the dining table, where the removed ring lay. That statement paired with the ring was a formality, of sorts. A finalisation. </p>
<p>Kurosawa averted his eyes from the kitchen. From the many meals cooked and eaten together, to slowly separating mealtimes. Cold, wolfed down single portion meals in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Then the bedroom. His footsteps remained silent. Kurosawa looked in, but did not enter.  </p>
<p>The ending, then. Lying in the center of the bed was an open red box, with both fountain pens.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those pens meant forever.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It seemed okay for a first summary. Tsuge saved and stretched. Minato was waking from his nap, and Udon was scampering about. </p>
<p>They both yawned at the same time, and smiled lazily at each other. Minato came over and read through his work with a bemused expression. </p>
<p>"Right after their anniversary?"</p>
<p>"Easiest inspiration."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>